Mirada de Dragón
by DLila
Summary: Draco está luchando en la batalla final sobre un dragón a miles de metros sobre el campo de batalla, pero aún así tiene tiempo para plantearse cómo él ha cambiado en los últimos meses.


**(*)**

 **Mirada de Dragón**

 _Capitulo único._

Paso a paso, poco a poco. Nadie podría cambiar de la noche a la mañana, ¿verdad? Draco Malfoy así lo creía, al menos hasta hace unos cuantos días. El rubio miró por encima del hombro viendo fijamente como los dragones tiraban fuego por la boca derritiendo a los mortífagos que intentaban hacerles frente. —"Ilusos"—pensó. Verse en esa situación al costado de él le hacía creer que no era tan cierto los cambios se hacían progresivamente. —¡Draco a tu derecha!— gritó su compañero quien estaba cabalgando con suma maestría un cola cuerno húngaro como si se tratara de un simple caballo. Draco esquivó un avada directo hacia él, Yaxley estaba montando una escoba y lo estaba atacando con especial insistencia. Claro que conocía el mísero mortífago, era uno de los antiguos súbditos de su padre… súbdito que en cuanto probo algo de poder quiso hacer abuso de su poder para seducirlo. No hace falta decir que el menor de los Malfoy lo había dejado sin descendencia disponible.

Draco tomó el cuello del animal del que estaba cabalgando y en un movimiento sincronizado con el dragón dio varias vueltas sobre el cielo haciendo que el animal lanzara una llamarada de fuego. El pobre hombre cayó rostizado hacia el bosque de Hogwarts donde se estaba enfrentando la guerra cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? ¿En qué momento decidió darle la espalda a todo lo que conocía? Bueno, eso cambió justo a finales de navidad cuando Longbottom en un intento por proteger a un niño de primer año de los horrores de los hermanos Carrow se le acercó para perforarle el alma con esa mirada que conocía de memoria.

— _"No te entiendo dices ser un mortífago pero escondes a niños nacido de muggles en tu habitación… deberías tomar un lado y luchar por él"_ — le había dicho el muchacho de la cada de la casa de los leones, sus rostro estaba completamente morado por las torturas de los desquiciados profesores… Draco no dijo nada por unos segundo estaba demasiado distraído en el torso medio desnudo de Longbottom, pero cuando recuperó la ilación de sus pensamientos le sonrió de lado y musitó en el tono más cabrón posible.—" _conmovedor… ahora no me fastidies…"—_ El castaño le había mirado con instancia como su el fuera el mismo dragón y le estuviera quemando con la mirada, esa vez en muchos meses, Draco Malfoy se sintió vivo. —"Eres un idiota."— le respondió Neville intentando acercarse a él.

— _"Te he visto Malfoy… tu tampoco soportas a los malditos mortífagos… dime si me equivoco."—_ El tiempo había hecho maravillas con el cuerpo del ex rechoncho niño de la casa de los leones. ¿Cómo alguien podía cambiar tan rápido? Neville no solo era absurdamente fornido sino para todos sus males con el tiempo había adoptado una seguridad nunca antes vista. _—"no me molestes… ahora salté de mi vista. ¿Qué quieres Longbottom? ¿acaso una foto mía?"_ — dijo Draco con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo en ese momento —" _Yo voy a estar ahí… Malfoy… si quieres luchar por lo correcto estaré ahí." "solo tienes que pedirlo"._ —. Ese día empezó el cambio… de ese día habían pasado meses… mucha agua había corrido bajo el puente. Ahora estaba montando un puto dragón, mientras Longbottom estaba delante él acabando con el ejercito entrenado de dementores y mortífagos.

El rubio miró hacia abajo, podía ver a Potter enfrentarse a Voldemort varita a varita. El destello de magia era impresionante. Quizás y hacerle caso a Neville había sido atinado y no un subidón aislado de hormonas. No, Potter estaba ganándole al monstro sin nariz. Sabía que no caía en gracia a la orden del Fenix, pero Longbottom había sido enfático con las altas esferas, él creía en el ex mortífago, él creía en él cuando el mismo no estaba seguro de hacerlo.

 _—"No, tu escúchame Ronald…. Nadie te ha dicho nada cuando abandonaste a Harry y Hermione… Nadie te dijo nada cuando despareciste… No tienes cara para decir que no deberíamos aceptar a futuros traidores… No la tienes…. Yo he convivido con Malfoy estos últimos meses sé que sus alianzas van en serio."—_ le escuchó defenderlo cuando buscó refugio para él y su madre con el Gryffindor. Fue esa noche en donde una extraña sensación se comenzó anidar caprichosamente en sus intestinos, como si la propia Nagini hubiera hecho su nido en sus entrañas. Al principio no quiso si quiera admitirlo. ¿Un Malfoy arrastrando el apellido más importante del mundo mágico de esa manera? El solo hecho de cuestionarse de enrollar su nombre con el del joven mago le enfermaba, pero cada día la sensación desaparecía por el calor del fuego en la mirada del dragón. Definitivamente a Draco le gustaban los hombres, ya no podía tapar el sol con un dedo. No tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, grandes magos y no magos en el mundo habían triunfado y llevado una vida medianamente feliz. Claro, en la medida que se aceptaban a sí mismos….

—¡Draco tenemos que bajar…!— gritó el castaño maniobrando el animal hacia el campo abierto. Draco inmediatamente lo siguió siendo directamente la espalda del joven. Rápidamente el castaño saltó para correr en dirección en donde se estaban juntando el alumnado. Draco estaba y los pasos detrás de él. Era imposible mantener el ritmo del mago, la adrenalina inundaba sus venas. El rubio no sabía si era exclusivamente por la guerra o por otras razones mucho más amables, de cualquier manera estaba corriendo como si no hubiera mañana. Los dos magos movían sus varitas esquivando los ataques caprichosos de los dementores y los mortífagos que intentaban hacerle trastabillar.

—¡Yo por la derecha, tu por la izquierda!— gritó Draco haciendo que la máscara que de uno de los mortífagos cayera al piso. No le tomó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que era Theodore Nott uno de sus amigos. —¡Por una mierda Nott! ¡Te pude haber matado! — El muchacho de aspecto raquítico lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. Draco vio por el rabillo del ojo Longbottom estaba librando su propia batalla con un par de hombres los dos habían perdido sus varitas, pero el castaño estaba dando pelea a puño limpio.

—¡Draco!— su amigo, compañero de casa, le gritó con toda potencia. —¿Qué diablos haces? Deberías estar con tu padre…— gritó el muchacho de mirada conejil. Era gracioso, quizás si el se hubiera quedado del lado de Voldemort se viera igual de patético. —¿El mismo padre que no me acepta? ¿Quedarme a pelear? ¿por qué? Dime.— Nott estaba levantándose poco a poco. Su rostro estaba morado y sangrando por el ojo derecho. La guerra estaba acabando con todo lo que conocía. Debía ayudar a detener toda esa insensatez.

—Tienes un rol en el mundo mágico…. Acéptalo. ¿Por qué dejarás todo?— Draco desvió de lado la mirada para ver si Longbottom seguía teniendo el control de la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, si le hubieran dicho que estaría viendo a Neville Longbottom partiéndole la madre a Rabastan Lestrange con sus manos, hubiera reído durante días. —Ya veo…—Nott se recostó sobre uno de los arboles que tenía al lado. — que básico pueden ser los magos… — Nott formó una sonrisa retorcida, igual a la que hacía cuando eran pequeños e intentaban esconderse de los gritos de sus respectivos padres. Theo quizás era el único de sus amigos que sabía mejor que él acerca de sus preferencias sexuales. Raro, porque hasta para él era un tema tabú. Siempre que las muchachas de sus casa se le insinuaban él como buena serpiente que era se escapaba de las garras de Greengras y Parkinson. —Oh cállate… mejor lárgate de aquí… Theo… estás mal herido… debes desaparecer de aquí…. ¿para que pelear por algo que no te importa…? ¿La pureza de la sangre? ¿dinero? A ti lo único que te importan son tus algoritmos y runas sin sentido… tu no eres como tu padre…— de lejos podía escuchar explosiones. Charles Weasley había cumplido con el propósito de hacer estallar la manada de hombres lobos al lado sur de la campo. Theo quiso moverse… pero estaba demasiado cansado.

—Tienes razón…. Déjame aquí… anda a rescatar a tu Romeo…— lo decía en tono de burla, lo conocía pero no tenía tiempo de pelear con uno de sus únicos amigos. Draco con su varita invoco un halo de invisibilidad alrededor de su amigo, aunque no era perfecto así no sería ataco a las espaldas. Volvió su cuerpo hasta donde estaba Neville y se topó con la mirada furibunda de Neville, viéndole como si se tratara del mismo demonio. Si las miradas mataran en ese momento estaría en cielo jugando ajedrez con su abuelo. Por Salazar parecía que los ojos azules del joven despidieran rayos laser. Pensó que Neville diría algo, que lanzaría un bufido pero nada. No dijo nada. —¿qué? No me digas que estás celoso… Longbottom sólo tienes que preguntar amablemente… — Draco surcó una sonrisa burlona, sabía que estaba abusando de sus suerte, pero era la primera vez que veía ese tono carmesí en las mejillas de Neville. El castaño estaba por decir algo, estaba masticando palabras en el aire como si en efecto no supiera qué decir. ¿Sería gay? Quizás sí… muy probablemente no. Sabía que había mantenido una relación vacía con la lunática de Lovegood, pero que misteriosamente había fracasado mucho antes de comenzada la batalla final.

—¡Auxilio!— se escuchó el grito de una niña a solo unos poco metros delante de él. Draco volvió su cuerpo hasta donde se originaban los alaridos. El rubio corrió hasta donde creía que se originaban los gritos. Una pequeña niña que parecía no pasar de segundo año estaba envuelta en la serpiente de Voldemort. Draco no permitiría ver otra muerte absurda frente a sus ojos. Ya antes había visto morir a su antigua profesora bajo las mandíbulas de la misma serpiente. Ahora no se perdonaría permanecer impávido. El ya no era el mismo jovencito temeroso de defraudar a sus padres, ahora el puñetero Draco Malfoy y él daría un nuevo significado a su nombre y apellido. En tres tiempos tocó el cuerpo de la serpiente, confundiendo al reptil. Pudo sacar a la pequeña niña quien para esos momentos ya había perdido el aire. Draco tenia envuelta entre sus brazos a la niña, pero no le dio tiempo para correr. Nagini estaba a sólo unos cuantos centímetros por encima de él. En ese preciso momento en que pudo oír el sonido del acero atravesar el aire y terminar en el piso empedrado. Neville había perforado el cerebro de la criatura con algo parecido a una espada. ¿dónde demonios había sacado eso? Un momento ¿eso no era la dichosa espada de Godric Gryffindor? Draco sintió que todo el aire de cuerpo había sido expulsado violentamente en una especie de suspiro. Draco alzó la vista, la sangre de la serpiente le había roseado un poco el cabello.

—Mierda …—musitó sin poder creerlo. —¿están bien?—preguntó por fin el joven de la casa de los leones. El rubio simplemente asintió. Se fijo mejor a sus alrededores. El campo de batalla era un verdadero matadero. Había sangre por todos lados. La mayoría de los mortífagos estaban vencidos, en efecto estaban llevando la delantera pero nada estaba dicho si es que cara rajada no vencía al señor oscuro, o como el prefería llamarle "el que no tiene nariz"

—¿cómo se te ocurre actuar así?— le empujó Neville cuando Draco dejó el cuerpo de la niña tendido en el suave gras verde del campo de batalla esperando a que pudiera recuperar algo de conocimiento. Su mirada se había vuelto más dura imitando a la expresión confundible de un colacuerno húngaro, por Morgana Circe, Salazar y todos los discípulos de Merlín ¿Qué nadie de le había dicho Longbottom que ese tipo de miradas pueden llevar a cualquiera de por vida a San Mungo? No, claro no se lo diría él. ¿Qué clase de Slytherin sería si revela tamaña información? Draco trató de relajar su cuerpo, tratando vanamente de recuperar el control de la situación.

—No me fastidies… Neville… La niña está a salvo ¿no? — dijo alargando las palabras… —A menos que te hayas asustado… ¿podrás perdonarme?— alargó sus pestañas. Estaba en una puta guerra pero ahí estaba él endulzando el ambiente con sus innecesarios chistes fuera de tono. —No.— Tras eso Longbottom pegó su cuerpo junto al de él, estaba nervioso lo podía sentir sobre su piel. Bueno, a pesar de ser un Slytherin de nacimiento había que comportarse con un león. Draco antes de que el joven pudiera decirse entre si tomar o no la iniciativa le robo un beso con toda la ansiedad que podía traducir en esos momentos. Las manos de él aprisionaron sus espalada. Se alejaron sonriendo los dos en una mueca rota. Todavía estaban en medio de una guerra. —Mierda… Longbottom … que escondido te lo tenías.— musitó si bien Neville todavía mantenía la mirada de algo endurecía ahora también sonría. Era el mejor beso que había dado en su vida.

—Odio decir esto pero tenemos que seguir partiendo traseros… Longbottom… Ahí vienen un par de mortífagos.— Draco tocó con algo de descaro la espalda baja del muchacho pero este no puso resistencia, solo soltó un pequeño bufido. —Bien… pero esta vez a mis ordenes…. — tomó la espada entre sus manos. Mientras que Draco empuñaba su varita. —No sabía que tenías un lado mandón. ¿Así va ser siempre?—preguntó mientras protegía a la niña que acaban de salvar. Neville se mordió los labios viéndolo fijamente… Quizás en ese momento se sintió desnudo por primera vez. — Eres insufrible… ven vamos…— Neville le tendió la mano para seguir corriendo en dirección a donde se escuchaban los estallidos y maldiciones. Draco tomó la mano, sin desprender su vista de sus ojos. Sí, definitivamente Neville Longbottom tenía mirada de dragón… Sonrió… Que suerte que él haya aprendido a montar dragones con facilidad.

* * *

Hola a todos,

(*)Este fic es parte del " _ **Festival The Prince Malfoy" de** _**_Amortentia Awards_** , ellos me dieron el género y la pareja. Para ser completamente sincera originalmente había planteado una historia muchísimo más oscura y con varios matices en los personajes, pero al final pensé hacer algo mucho más light. ¿qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios. Me encanta este Draco… ¿qué les pareció a ustedes?

A quienes estén esperando las actualizaciones de "Pasado" y "Tiempo futuro" no se preocupen, estoy en ello. Ya tengo las escenas en edición. Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo. Sucede que de nuevo me estoy mudando, esta vez de continente. Si les interesa contaré más acerca de mis nuevas aventuras.

 **Nos leemos pronto,**

 **Dlila**


End file.
